


Sandcastle

by Bawgdan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: Holding yourself accountable shouldn't be so hard.





	Sandcastle

 

 

.

.

.

.

...

.

Hisoka doesn't think about dying. Growing old—he doesn't plan to, but he also doesn't intend on dying. When he was a kid, he made up his mind. He is going to live forever. It's not a fear of death. Hisoka isn't scared of anything. The afterlife just sounds so boring.

However, he is surprised that he wakes up before Machi. She sleeps like a wild animal. One of her skinny legs hangs off the mattress. The rest of her is hidden beneath the cloud-like covers. He can't remember how he ended up at the foot of the bed. His last waking memory is ejaculating. Everything after that is a series of dim stars spotting his vision. The sunrise burns his entire face.

Hisoka sits up on his elbows first, until his vision corrects itself, then he figures out what the hell he is actually scared of, **_if_** he had to be terrified of anything, it's vulnerability. Being naked is one thing. Being exposed is like a shower of moon-sized comets thwarting the Earth. 

Inhaling, he holds his breath. Yesterday, it was hilarious. Machi chokes on a snore but continues to sleep. Now, he finds the situation unfortunate. It was too easy.

Of course it was. 

It shouldn't have been though.

He hums inside the palm of his hand, shoulders sagging as the weight of 'what could be' rolls off. 

Machi should be up by now, attempting to kill him for making her cum—he counts three fingers. After a very long moment of thinking about nothing, he leans over the bed, laying on his stomach. Without contemplating the ramifications, at this point he doesn't care, he grabs Machi's ankle. She sucks in her breath, but doesn't wake up. Her snoring lightens.

For someone always on the move, Machi's feet are soft like she's never worked a hard day once. He massages the tendon with his thumb. Time passes and he stays like this for a while. Gripping her foot, observing the smooth skin. Her toes curl. She mumbles incoherently. 

Hisoka does learn something new about himself. He is just as susceptible to acts of kindness as anyone else. Not that he cares about the politics within the Phantom Troupe, but Machi has been the most receptive of him out of the bunch. She would sew all his limbs back together for free. Money is a guise to hide that she is just as curious about him as he is about her. 

Staring at her toes, he stops trying to mitigate his fleshy desires and his adrenaline addiction. He just enjoys the early morning silence because it won't last long. Before noon, he will feel a great deal differently.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

**_“You know, when you come to think about it, it's a wonder women have anything to do with men at all, and no surprise that men have devised all kinds of schemes to bind women to them, like not giving them any money. If you had your choice of sleeping with a beautiful soft creature or a large hard one, which would you pick? I mean, if they both had the same amount of money?”~ Eve Babitz_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just trying to keep myself busy. If I go long periods without being productive, I just lose it completely. I wanted this to be a new chapter to Scraps For Stray Cats, but I didn't know what else to say? But I am thinking about picking it back up. I gotta figure out what point I'm trying to make overall for the story and how far I want it to go.


End file.
